Todavía
by Wampi Moradito
Summary: Es otro songfic, la canción se llama Todavía y es de Jannette Chao. Haruka y Michiru se han separado y por un encuentro casual piensan en su relación. Soy pésima para los resúmenes, mejor lo leen jejejeje


Otro songfic!! me estoy traumando con los songfics, lo sé, pero... son canciones que últimamente me han inspirado y además que me gustan mucho. La canción es Todavía de Jannette Chao, si no la conocen, deben de bajar sus rolas, es muy buena la regia.

"Todavía"

Te amé y sin afán de volver a caer, lo admito

porque sé que no eres mío.

Michiru Kaioh se encontraba en su habitación observando desde el balcón la puesta del sol. Ese día había vuelto de una larga gira al rededor del mundo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba en su casa, pero desde tiempo antes, desde el día en que perdió al ser que más había amado en todo el mundo, no había vuelto a abrir ese balcón. Dio un suspiro y observó atentamente como el cielo comenzaba a partirse en colores azules y naranjas. En la mano tenía una revista abierta en un reportaje sobre un gran competidor de fórmula uno que acababa de ganar otra competencia del mundo y su nueva acompañante.

Ya sé que no debiera cantarte otra vez y grito

porque no soy de piedra y aunque por dentro

quiera...

-¿Qué me pasa?- se dijo a sí misma la violinista viendo la fotografía del corredor junto a una chica de grandes ojos verdes y cabello rojo. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza y entró a la habitación. Se dirigió a la cama donde se encontraba el estuche de su violín, pasó su mano sobre él y lo sacó. Lo colocó en su hombro y comenzó a tocar las notas que su corazón le dictaban, una triste tonada inspirada en un poco grato reencuentro.

Es tal el silencio de esta habitación

que escucho hasta el ruido del aire

y el corazón se da cuenta de esta soledad.

La violinista se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no había nadie a su alrededor que saboreara su melodía. Se dirigió nuevamente al balcón y se sentó sobre el barandal del balcón. Abrazando su violín contemplaba el horizonte que se había pintado de rosa con un contraste grisáceo en las nubes. Era hermosa la puesta del sol y ella no tenía con quién disfrutarla. El viento soplaba ligeramente levantando los rizos de su cabello como una suave caricia, aquella caricia que añoraba desde ese día en que sus caminos se separaron para siempre.

¡El tiempo pasa y pesa tanto!

La violinista se dio cuenta de que había pasado casi un año desde entonces, y no habían vuelto a verse, sólo hablarse escasa ocasión para saludarse, como amigos. Después de las batallas y los momentos de sufrimiento y dolor que pasaron juntas habían decidido darse una oportunidad como pareja. Quien los viera pensaba que eran perfectos juntos, sabían todo la una de la otra y se conocían mejor que a ellas mismas. Pero no todo es eterno, y el amor no es la excepción. Cada una tenía planes distintos, carreras qué seguir y sueños qué alcanzar. Decidieron acabar su relación en buenos términos y seguir sus propios caminos.

¿Qué importa ya este cielo estrellado

si no estás a mi lado,

si ya me has olvidado?

Michiru vio las primeras estrellas brillar en el cielo oscurecido. Poco a poco se tornaba azul marino como la profundidad del mar. Abrazó más fuerte el instrumento que tenía entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos al recordar lo que esa mañana había pasado.

La violinista acababa de llegar al aeropuerto internacional de Narita en Tokio. En la puerta la esperaban muchos reporteros y camarógrafos para tratar de hacerle alguna entrevista. La chica sonrió como siempre y se portó muy amable con ellos. De pronto sintió una mirada extraña sobre ella, sintió un ligero escalofrío y volteó. Ahí se encontraba ella, acababa de llegar también de una de sus grandes competencias.

-Haruka- dijo la violinista en un susurro cuando vio asombrada a la otra chica que se acercaba a ella.

-Que sorpresa encontrarnos aquí, señorita Kaioh- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa.

-Si- respondió Michiru simplemente. De pronto escucharon que llamaban a Haruka y ambas voltearon a ver de quien se trataba. Era una chica que corría hacia ellas, era un poco más bajita que la violinista, de grandes ojos verdes y cabello rojizo

-¡Haruka! no te escapes- dijo la chica abrazando a la corredora de autos riendo ligeramente.

-No me escapo, preciosa, sólo vine a saludar a una vieja amiga- respondió Haruka volteando a ver a Michiru quien estaba sorprendida de la escena. -Michiru quiero presentarte a Miaka...

Jurarme que eres parte del pasado

no me está funcionando.

Si hoy que me has hablado

ha vuelto a comenzar lo que creí acabado.

Una lágrima escapó del océano que reflejan sus ojos y escurrió a lo largo de su tersa mejilla. Sintió como su corazón se estremecía con el recuerdo. Un dolor inexplicable lo encogió al recordar esos ojos y esa sonrisa que toda la vida la habían cautivado; y esa voz..., esa voz que resonaba en sus oídos como una hermosa melodía, que la hacía derretir con el simple recuerdo.

-Acabó... entiende Michiru, todo acabó- se repetía constantemente mientras las lágrimas empezaban a fluir libremente sin control.

Te amé y sin afán de volver a caer, lo admito

porque sé que no eres mío.

En un lujoso departamento en el centro de Tokio se encontraba Haruka Tenoh sentada en el sillón de la sala viendo una fotografía donde aparecía abrazada de una chica de cabello acuamarina. La observaba intensamente con una mirada de tristeza.

-Es la chica del aeropuerto, cierto- escuchó una voz que venía de atrás de ella.

-Si, Miaka- respondió sin apartar la vista de la foto. La chica comprendió lo que ocurría, se sentó junto a Haruka y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya me voy, es tarde- dijo Miaka dándole una tierna sonrisa a la corredora y parándose. Haruka hizo lo mismo y la acompañó a la puerta. Antes de marcharse la corredora tomó la mano de la chica.

-Gracias por todo- dijo con una linda sonrisa. La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

-No me agradezcas nada, para eso es la familia, prima- le volvió a dar otro beso en la mejilla -No estés triste, no me gusta que siempre que ves esa fotografía te pones así- acarició la mejilla de la rubia, quien sonrió. Después la chica se marchó. Haruka cerró la puerta detrás de ella, caminó al sillón y tomó nuevamente la fotografía entre sus manos.

-¿Qué me diste Michiru para que siga sintiendo esto?

Ya sé que no debiera cantarte otra vez

y, a gritos, es mi fe quien pide auxilio.

Porque no soy de piedra

y aunque por dentro quiera dejarte en el pasado,

aunque esté tan trillado...

todavía te amo.

Haruka se dirigió a la ventana y observó las miles de luces que iluminaban la ciudad. Dirigió su mirada a un pequeño espacio negro donde brillaba una sola luz. Era una casa frente al mar, ella lo sabía porque alguna vez fue su hogar. Sintió una punzada en su corazón con el recuerdo. Levantó la fotografía y volvió a observarla.

-Esto es inútil... realmente inútil- se dijo la corredora negando con la cabeza -Ya no eres parte de mi vida... somos distintos, no queremos lo mismo... sal de mi cabeza, sal de mi corazón Michiru Kaioh, déjame por favor...

El suelo se hunde a mis pies

mientras yo intento matar tu recuerdo,

Una oleada de hermosos recuerdos llegaron a sus mentes cuando cerraron los ojos, momentos tristes y difíciles como cuando se conocieron, cuando ambas luchaban por aceptar el destino que les había tocado. Los tropezones que sufrieron cuando se conocieron, el desesperado intento de Michiru por hablar con Haruka quien siempre la evitaba. Pero también momentos de felicidad. El intercambio de miradas y comprender a la perfección lo que querían decir como un lenguaje único que sólo ellas comprendían. El día que entre lazaron sus manos antes de entregarse a la muerte en la batalla contra Galaxia. Los momentos de dicha que compartieron, los bailes, los conciertos, las risas, las lágrimas. Su primer beso bajo una noche estrellada. Cuando Hotaru les dijo mamá y papá por primera vez y Haruka no sabía ni qué decir y Michiru y Setsuna se rieron por la cara de susto que puso. Era grato recordar tantas experiencias, tantas enseñanzas que solas no habrían podido experimentar. Era un arma de dos filos, tantos recuerdos hermosos que ahora sólo eran eso... recuerdos que probablemente jamás volverán pero tampoco las abandonarían.

pero luchar contra todo, contra ti y contra mí

y todo lo que fuimos

es entender que, mientras más lo intento,

me llueve más por dentro, es más lo que me acuerdo.

Pensarte es morir a paso lento

cuando voy descubriendo

que ya te encuentras lejos

mientras yo te traigo en el pensamiento.

Haruka abrió los ojos y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que era inútil seguir fingiendo que todo había terminado. Sólo se estaba engañando, ese sentimiento seguía ahí, tan fuerte como la primera vez que la vio. Pensaba que después de tanto tiempo se había podido deshacer de él, pero esa mañana cuando volvió a verla en el aeropuerto, se dio cuenta que todo el esfuerzo era inútil, ella seguía firme en su corazón y jamás podría dejar de sentirse así. Ahora estaban tan cerca y tan lejos, en la misma ciudad y sin hablarse,

Te amé y sin afán de volver a caer, lo admito

porque sé que no eres mío.

-¿Mamá Michiru?- la voz de una niña se escuchó en la puerta y trajo a la violinista nuevamente a la realidad. Bajó del barandal y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Pasa Hotaru- la niña dio unos pasitos adentro y vió a su mamá con un poco de preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hotaru notando el sombrío semblante de su madre.

-Nada, estoy bien- respondió la joven con una sonrisa que no convenció a la lista niña.

-Es por papá Haruka, verdad- dijo Hotaru, acercándose a la violinista quien asintió tristemente. La niña comprendió y sintió pena por la joven, sabía perfectamente como se sentía, lo que sufría en silencio a pesar de tratar de aparentar que no le importaba lo que fuera de su antiguo amor. Quería hacer algo pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla. -Todo va a estar bien...

Ya sé que no debiera cantarte otra vez

y, a gritos, es mi fe quien pide auxilio.

Te amé y sin afán de volver a caer, lo admito

porque sé que no eres mío.

Las ansias la carcomían por dentro y caminaba en círculos por toda la sala como león enjaulado. Haruka no lo soportó más, sabía que tenía que hacer algo para dejar de sentir ese vacío tremendo, pero qué... qué era lo que debía hacer.

y es que no soy de piedra y aunque por dentro quiera dejarte en el pasado,

Michiru vio a su hija con ternura y agradeció su lindo gesto, eso la hizo sentir mejor, pero aún el vacío seguía presente. Ese vacío no se llenaría nunca, lo sabía, hasta que aquel que lo llenaba volviera. Era patético, pero cierto, su lucha por olvidar estaba perdida desde un principio.

aunque esté tan trillado...

todavía te amo.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación y voltearon a ver a Setsuna que se asomaba con una sonrisa. Hotaru y Michiru voltearon a verse intrigadas.

-¿Qué ocurre Setsuna?- preguntó la violinista.

-Hay una sorpresa para ti en la sala- dijo la mujer de ojos marrón. -Yo sé que no querrás esperar- dijo Setsuna guiñando un ojo. Intrigada, Michiru bajó rápidamente las escaleras, seguida por Hotaru y Setsuna. Cuando entró a la sala no pudo disimular su sorpresa, al grado de que se quedó parada en seco y se llevó la mano a la boca.

-No puede ser- se dijo a si misma en un susurro.

-A mi también me da gusto verte- una figura que parecía la de un joven se acercó a ella.

-Haruka... ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó la chica incrédulamente.

-Vine especialmente a entregarte esto- Haruka le ofreció una rosa roja y una sonrisa muy tierna que Michiru no pudo resistir y se lanzó a los brazos de la otra chica.

-Haruka, perdóname por todo... lo siento... yo ...- la violinista fue interrumpida por un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No digas nada, yo también soy culpable de nuestra separación- dijo la corredora agachando la mirada -Michiru Kaioh, todo lo que ha ocurrido, el tiempo, la distancia, la separación, todo, me ha hecho darme cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti- lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de la violinista quien veía los ojos verde azules de la rubia sin poder creer lo que escuchaba -Todavía te amo...- dijo Haruka en una voz queda y con una sonrisa en los labios. Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Michiru, el brillo volvió a sus ojos y sin pensarlo rodeó el cuello de la otra chica y le dio un beso, el cual respondió Haruka abrazando fuertemente su cintura. Desde la entrada de la sala Setsuna y Hotaru veían la escena y voltearon a verse con una sonrisa triunfal. Ahora todo era como debía de haber sido siempre...

Te amo...

Sábado 29 de enero del 2005

Este songfic está dedicado a una persona muy especial para mi, alguien que marcó mi vida para siempre y que también gusta de las canciones de Jannette Chao, fue su culpa que me gustara jejejeje... Espero que algún día por algún capricho de allá arriba leas este fic y perdones todo lo que esta loca ha hecho.


End file.
